1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a discharge element substrate, a recording head, and a recording apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
With an inkjet recording head, ink is discharged from a discharge opening using energy emitted from a discharge element. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2010-155452 discloses a configuration in which transistors are respectively arranged between the discharge element and a first power supply line, and between the discharge element and a second power supply line. Accordingly, the voltage applied to the discharge element is less likely to be influenced by voltage fluctuation of the first power supply line and voltage fluctuation of the second power supply line.
With a configuration in which two transistors are arranged for each discharge element as in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2010-155452, the transistor size is increased in order to raise the driving capability, thus leading to upsizing of the substrate.